What if? Witch College
by Aris1013
Summary: What if Merton never got a chance to stop the witches from their sacrifice? Oneshot


_**Tommy's POV**_

I thought this was going to be easy, sure we were dealing with witches, but we've dealt with worse. I expected to fight, but what I didn't expect was Merton becoming a sacrifice. I was fighting Christy, but then knives started flying at me and I was pinned to a door. I called out to Merton for an idea, but before he could answer the witch's were putting a gag around his mouth. They had tied him up and began chanting.

"Merton!"

Merton looked at me with big scared eyes, he was screaming under the gag.

Christy walked over to the witch's circle and began chanting with them, she handed Stacey a knife.

"No! Stacey, please don't do this!" I struggled to get out, but the knives had my clothes pinned tight.

Stacey froze and then looked at me.

"Please Stacey! You can snap out of this, you aren't like them!"

Stacey began to blink and shake her head; she looked around like she had no idea where she was. "What am I doing?" She saw the knife and dropped it. The knife made a clang as it hit the stone ground.

Christy screamed. "You broke our spell wolf!" I think she was about to cast a spell on me, when Stacey shoved her out of the way.

Stacey ran over to me and began helping me get the knives out of the wall. "Who are you?"

I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because before I could answer, Christy grabbed the knife and was running towards Merton. That was it, this witch had got on my last nerve, I yanked my arm hard enough to get off the door and ran toward Christy. But I was too late; she was chanting something and then plunged the knife into Merton's stomach. He screamed out and his eyes bulged. I never felt so mad in my whole life.

"No!" I ran towards Christy but she threw me back. Stacey was by my side, she looked scared, I was too. I growled at Christy.

"When your little friend dies, Stacey will become one of us!" Christy smiled.

I got up and ran over to Merton I wanted to tear Christy apart, but he was more important right now. He was on the table tied down. The stab wound was bleeding badly, and I didn't know what to do. It was times like these I needed Merton. This was all my fault, all I wanted was Stacey to go to State U with me, and now I may have gotten my best friend killed because of it. He looked at me with desperate eyes. I reached for the gag with one hand and pulled it off him.

"Tommy."

"Merton, I don't know what to do."

He was beginning to shake a little. "We need to…stop the bleeding."

I nodded and put my paws on the stab wound. I could feel Merton's blood gushing through my fur. "It won't stop."

Merton groaned a little in pain. Stacey tore part of her dress and came over to put it on Merton's wound. She closed her eyes and looked like she was dizzy or something.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Stacey looked at me.

Christy laughed. "He won't make it to the hospital. Soon you'll be with us Stacey."

Stacey shook her head. "No! I don't want anything to do with you witches!"

"It's too late for that; the magic is already coursing through your body. I know you feel it."

That must have been why Stacey looked dizzy, she was starting to get magic, which meant Merton didn't have much time. I looked down at Merton and noticed he closed his eyes.

"No, no, come on buddy, don't do that." I patted his shoulder and he opened his eyes again.

"S-sorry, just thinking…Stacey, maybe you have enough magic to do something."

Stacey stared at Merton. "I don't think…"

"Please Stacey, try." I gave her pleading eyes and she nodded in agreement.

Christy laughed again. "What are you going to do Stacey? You don't know the first thing about being a witch!"

Stacey glared and screamed at Christy, her and the rest of the Tri Ki girls were sent flying backwards and got knocked out. Stacey looked about as shocked at that as I did. She turned her attention back at Merton. She gently scooted my hands over and pushed on the dress scrap she had torn off and put on Merton's wound.

"What are you doing?" My senses were running high, we needed to get Merton help and I wasn't sure if that's what we were doing.

"I have no idea." Stacey closed her eyes.

I watched her and then looked down at Merton. He was breathing heavy and staring up at the ceiling. His eyes began to shut, I looked at Stacey. She looked like she was concentrating on something. When I looked back at Merton his eyes were shut, and his face was scrunched up. I wanted to do something, but I had no idea what. All of a sudden Stacey blinked her eyes open, they rolled back in her head and she fainted. I caught her and laid her down on the floor.

"Stacey?" Great now something was wrong with Stacey too. I rubbed her cheek with the back of my paw, but she did not stir. I felt lost.

"Tommy."

My ears perked up. It wasn't Stacey, but Merton. I shot up and turned my attention towards my best friend. He looked shocked at something, but he was conscious and not shaking anymore. I untied him and he put his hand on his wound.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"I don't think we do." He removed the dress scrap and wiped away the blood. I was expecting to see a gaping hole, but instead it was just skin. Stacey did it, she healed Merton with the magic she had.

"Oh buddy, you're alive!" I grabbed Merton in a bear hug.

"Whoa okay, lets not squeeze the oxygen out of me."

"Oh, sorry." I turned my attention back to Stacey.

Merton jumped off the altar. "She must have lost her magic when she healed me. No sacrifice, no power."

"Any chance we can convince her, this was all a dream?"

Merton shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

I carried Stacey back to her house and sat her on her porch swing. She began to wake up. "Wow that was some pillow fight you had there."

She looked confused. "What, Tommy?"

"Yeah, I know I turned you on the Tri Ki girls, but I just don't think they are for you."

"Oh, right…I dreamed they were witches."

I laughed. "What, witches? That's ridiculous."

Stacey laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is. Anyways I'm going to bed I think. See you at school tomorrow." She shook her head and walked inside.

I walked off Stacey's porch and met Merton at the end of the sidewalk.

"She buy it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I think she did."

Merton clapped his hands together. "Good, now I've got a great idea for my screenplay. Martin Pringle, out with a sorority girl, when the camera zooms in and focuses on her hand resting behind her back. There she's holding a wand. What's that? Oh yeah! She's a witch! Christine the sorority leader attempts to use Martin as a sacrifice to raise her army of hot evil sorority witches! What do you think?"

I patted Merton's shoulder. "I think I've had enough of sorority witches for one night. Let's get out of here."

When we got to school the next day Stacey acted like non on the sorority stuff ever happened. She decided to hit the books harder and go for an Ivy League school. And who knows maybe even I will try for an Ivy League school too. I mean Sure I'm not an A student, but hey, even Harvard needs quarter backs.

00000000

**AN: Thanks for reading! Most of the last paragraph was taken directly from the show because I wanted it to fit in with the story, so I am not taking credit for those lines. Hope you enjoyed! I am hoping to get the next one, The Pleasantville Strangler, out in less time than the last ones. I promise it will not be one a year like it has been! **


End file.
